heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals
TheMichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof is a parody of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast: * Snow White - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * The Prince - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * The Evil Queen - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * The Old Hag - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Doc - Yogi Bear * Grumpy - Huckleberry Hound * Happy - Magilla Gorilla * Sleepy - Wally Gator * Bashful - Snagglepuss * Sneezy - Quick Draw McGraw * Dopey - Scooby-Doo * The Magic Mirror - Hades (Hercules) * The Huntsman - Hercules *Forest Animals - Themselves Scene: #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 2 - Medusa and Hades #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 3 - Eilonwy Meets Taran ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 4 - Medusa's Dark Demand #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Eilonwy Runs Away #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 6 - Eilonwy's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 7 - Eilonwy Discovers A Cottage #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 9 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 10 - Eilonwy Explores Upstairs #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 13 - The Animals Discover Eilonwy #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 14 - Eilonwy Meets the Animals #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 15 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Medusa Disguised Herself #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 18 - "The Animals' Yodel Song" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 20 - Bedtime #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 21 - Madam Mim's Evil Plan #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 22 - The Animals Leave For Work #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 23 - Eilonwy Meets Madam Mim #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 25 - Eilonwy's Death and Funeral #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Part 27 - End Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Snow White Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Prince Florian Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as The Queen Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as The Queen as Witch Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Doc Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Grumpy Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Happy Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as Sleepy 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Bashful Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Sneezy Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Dopey Hades.jpg|Hades as The Magic Mirror Hercules.jpg|Hercules as The Huntsman Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as Forest Animals Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof